


Ningyo Boy

by Venivincere



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mermen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He follows the siren song to the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ningyo Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _From the Wikipedia entry 'Merman': The actions and behavior of mermen can vary wildly depending on the source and time period of the stories. They have been said to sink ships by summoning great storms, but also said to be wise teachers, according to earlier mythology. A merman, like a mermaid, attracts humans with singing and tones._
> 
> _From "Japanese Mermaid Lore (http://www.anime-online.com/takahashi/lore.html): - Many of the "traditional" style mermaids are fish with human heads... no torso. This is a common Japanese variant of the mermaid legend._
> 
> Written for emcyclopedia, who was so very kind and betaed a Chinese translation of one of my HP fics for me (and pronounced it good). Thanks to kishmet-san for the beta.
> 
> Posted on May 26, 2007 to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=15285

"The sea," says Ryoma-kun's otousan, "is a school. Every day I go out on it, I fish in it, and I learn."

He also says "Find a big dream," which maybe worked for him, because his father was the best fisherman there ever was in the village of Seigaku. For himself, Ryoma thinks it's ridiculous. Big dreams in fishing villages most often stay just that: dreams. All he wants to do, anyway, is fish, maybe beat the old man's record. Nevertheless, when he hears the eldritch music rising from the waves as he helps his father haul in the nets, it captivates him. He realizes his dream in the irresistible song, and plunges over the scarred gunwales.

::---------------------------------------------::

At first, Ryoma is surprised he can speak under the water. But he can't help gasping "Sensei!" when he sees the wise, young face on the fish in front of him. 

"This is your first lesson, Echizen," says the fish.

"Do you know me?" asks Ryoma, but the fish continues without answering.

"There will always be temptations you cannot resist."

Ryoma mulls this over, but doesn't regret jumping ship. "And what is the second lesson?" he asks, wondering if, perhaps, he has died.

"Keep moving forward."

The fish swims away, and Ryoma streams after it. He likes it. He likes the chase, the feeling of trying his hardest. He likes catching up.

"Did you know you could move that fast?" says the fish, stopping in the water and turning.

"No," says Ryoma.

"That is your third lesson. You are capable of more than you realize, as long as you keep your eye on the task in front of you."

"Are you a task, Sensei?"

"No," the fish turns back to its course and swims off. "I am the task master."

Ryoma flushes. "What should I call you?"

"I am Tezuka-buchou."

"Buchou," says Ryoma, swimming after, keeping up but not quite able to pass. "What else should I know?"

"Success," says Tezuka-buchou, "is not measured by how well you best an opponent."

Ryoma is confused. His father is successful, and he got that way by catching more fish than every other man in the village. "What is it measured by?"

"By how well you compete with yourself." Tezuka-buchou flips tail over face and heads back from where they came. 

"Buchou -- why?" Ryoma copies him and gives chase.

"What will you do when you beat your best, most challenging opponent?" He extends a fin and waits for Ryoma to swim up next to him.

"I will be the best there is."

"But where do you go from there?" asks Buchou. "This is your fourth lesson: when you compete with yourself, your success relies completely on your own efforts. You are not bound by the limitations of others."

They swim together for a bit while Ryoma takes in this idea. A large shadow appears in the water above them.

"Buchou, why did we come back to my father's fishing boat? I want to stay with you."

"So you can learn your fifth and final lesson. It is tied with the first." Tezuka-buchou pauses for a moment. "Don't let your temptations keep you from the job you need to do. You would be careless to let them."

Ryoma feels himself rising. "Buchou, will I see you again?"

But he doesn't answer. Instead, he says, "Echizen! Keep moving forward. Find a big dream, and don't get careless."

The water fades in to shadow above him, and he wakes rocking gently in the waves to the smell of fish.

::---------------------------------------------::

"Atobe-san is building the largest, fastest fishing boat there is," says Otousan, not many weeks later. "He's launching it in the village of Hyotei next month."

"Is that so?" says Ryoma.

"I'm going to go and look at his design, maybe make one just like it. Come with me."

"Che," Ryoma rolls his eyes. "I'm going to design my own."

~fin~


End file.
